Tetrarchan Void Marines
The Tetrarchan Void Marines are a specialist and highly independent regiment of the Astra Militarum hailing from the world of Tetrarchus, in the Ultima Segmentum. They are recruited exclusively from the Elesshan ethnic caste, originating in Eless, the arid, equatorial continent which serves as home to the world capital, Hive Crucibulum. Though recruits exclusively come from the affluent Elessha population, the regiment generally holds a disdain for displays of arrogance or ornamentation, leaving their armour as unpainted gunmetal, and their only colouring being on their fatigues, which is dyed the maroon of the Elesshemer royal house. Even the highest ranking officers display their rank only through the most utilitarian markings. The regiment is also highly meritocratic, with combat aptitude and experience determining the appointment of officers, outside of the ranks of Prince-Commander and Prince-Leftenant, reserved for members of the royal family of the Elesshan Tetrarch, the Grand-Emer. This austere and practical attitude stems from the traditional culture of Eless. Regimental History It was at the same time compliance was achieved by the Imperium on Tetrarchus that the question of raising an Imperial Guard regiment on the planet became a priority. The Imperial Navy and Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator forces that had brought compliance to the world had new objectives, and thus a loyal military was needed, both to protect the world from further Xenos raids and to continue compliance. The Imperium turned to the noble houses of Eless, led by their Tetrarch, Grand-Emer Mallahd I, to form such a regiment. This was firstly due to their illustrious military traditions, possessing a hatred of Xenos, as well as experience in fighting them. Secondly, Elesshans were fiercely proud and the least accepting of the world's four castes of Imperial rule; giving them a position of seniority in military matters quelled at least some descent, crucially, from the aristocracy. Drukhari piracy around the local systems, and T'au trading and expansion efforts in the Eastern Fringe were rampant, and posed a real danger to the now substantial Imperial industrial and shipbuilding presence on Tetrarchus. Therefore, it was decided that, as the primary Planetary Defence Force and an independent Imperial Guard regiment, the unit would be a space-borne marine corps. The Command and Leftenant positions were given to Mallahd I's two sons, and recruitment drawn from the existing Elesshan warrior bands. After extensive training, necessary due to the alien nature of most regulation equipment to the Elesshans, an initial force was deployed, and given free reign around the neighbouring systems. Homeworld The world of Tetrarchus is said to be as ecologically diverse as ancient Terra, with four continents each with a unique climate, and flora and fauna. Eless is the seat of the world's capital, Hive Crucibulum. Hive Crucibulum and the name 'Tetrarchus' originate from the time the world was integrated into the Imperium, c.M40. The four continents up to that point had been disparate entities, and it was only the arrival of the Imperium that united them into a Tetrarchy. Previously, the world had been feudal, and the human societies had only just begun to develop powered, in-atmosphere flight upon discovery. Imperial development heavily focused on the mineral-rich desert continent of Eless, and thus many of the tribal Elesshan population developed a resentment towards the Imperium. It was only after the Imperial Navy halted the regular Drukhari raids on the world that full compliance was achieved. Notable Campaigns *'Gnara Engagement (950, M40)' - The very first combat engagement of the Tetrarchan Void Marines. The strike cruiser Honoris Mallahd encountered a Drukhari warband in orbit of Gnara, a moon of their home system's fourth planet. Boarding actions were successfully completed and the Xenos presence in-system eliminated entirely. *'Korreick Landings (700, M41)' - Throughout the seventh century of M41, one of Tetrarchus' rulers, Kyreus II, of Korreick, the planet's coldest and most northerly continent, was covertly harbouring T'au emissaries and utilising Xeno technology. Following the discovery of this by his contemporaries, Grand-Emer Ellhad II ordered the intervention of the Void Marines. Strike forces were landed by Valkyrie into the major cities of Korreick; any Xenos were eliminated on site, and all traces of Xenos architecture or technology were destroyed. In exchange for allowing their continued survival by not informing the Ordo Xenos, the Tetrarch Kyreus II was forced to pay fealty to Eless and support the continued presence of the Void Marines in Korreick. *'Actions in the Damocles Crusade (742-745, M41)' - Upon rare Imperial orders to the Tetrarchan Void Marines, a detachment of several strike cruisers mustered alongside the Ultramar Auxilia at Calth. The strike force, led by Prince-Commander Jaharre, then took part in numerous engagements against the Xenos across the Eastern Fringe and Damocles Gulf. Regimental Appearance Regimental Colours The Tetrarchan Void Marines do not carry banners due to their utilitarian disposition, but instead will bear their regimental emblem on vehicles or sometimes officers' armour. Their crest consists of a pair of metal wings, symbolising the space/airborne nature of the regiment, a cog, symbolising the close ties of their world to the Adeptus Mechanicus, and a silver skull, one of the ancient symbols of the Elesshan people. Regimental Organisation The Tetrarchan Void Marines do not follow typical Imperial organisational structure, due largely to their high degree of independence and basis in ancient Elesshan culture. Ranks Combat Units *'Prince-Commander' - The overall commander of the Void Marines, and of any Imperial Navy units at their disposal. Title held by the eldest son of the current Grand-Emer of Eless. Raised from birth to lead the regiment . *'Prince-Leftenant' - The second-in-command of the regiment. Usually held by the next-eldest son of the Grand-Emer, or, alternatively, if he has more than two sons, whichever of them prove the best candidate for military leadership. If the Grand-Emer has only one son, the next most senior officer will obtain the role, but with the title Khassi-Leftenant. *'Khassi' - An equivalent to a regimental captain. Usually responsible for a strike force of 1,000 or so Marines, a Khassi oversees individual engagements or missions. *'Hirrhad' - Assistant to a Khassi. Equivalent to a quartermaster or commissar. Usually a Khassi will have a staff of 5-10 Hirrhads dispersed amongst the companies he commands. When attached to a company, the Hirrhad defers to the company's Muharr. *'Muharr' - Equivalent to a company commander or colonel. A senior veteran responsible for a company of up to 200 Marines. *'Jihtan' - Equivalent to a platoon commander. In command of up to 50 Marines. *'Sahf' - Equivalent to a squad sergeant. In command of a squad of 10 Marines. Aerial/Transport Units *'Nassha' - Ship commander, or operations coordinator alongside a Khassi in the absence of a Prince. *'Saqqha' - Wing commander, responsible for a strike force's air support. *'Junnha' - Squadron leader, in command of between 5-10 transports, fighters, or support aircraft. *'Rissha' - Regular Pilot/senior ship crew. Operational Formations *'Hand' - Rarely deployed. Strength comprising half of the entire regiment under one of the Princes. Depending on the regiment's current size, this could range from 5000-10,000 men, meaning 5-10 strike cruisers, as well as support craft and personnel. *'Strike Force' - The most common deployment of the regiment. Anywhere from 10% to 25% of regimental strength. Usually meaning up to 5000 men, with up to 5 strike cruisers. Depending on the number of strike forces off world at a time, one of the Princes will usually be in command. If not, a Khassi will lead a strike force. *'Patrol' - Usually simply a company sized formation under the command of a single Muharr or Saqqha, based on a single ship, engaging in anti-piracy efforts. Equipment Armaments It is a preference of the Void Marines, especially in ship-to-ship operations, to use autoguns instead of the more commonly issued Imperial Lasgun. This also stems from the regiment's lack of priority to the Departmento Munitorum, having originally had a shortage of small arms at the time of its founding, and therefore having to manufacture their own. Tetrarchan industry at the time, did not have the capability to produce lasguns, and so autoguns were created cheaply. However, with the regiment's rise to prominence and continued preference for solid-slug weaponry, the Mechanicus on Tetrachus developed the Tetrarchus Pattern Autogun; the body of a standard issue Mars-pattern lasgun, but with an autogun mechanism. In recent years, due to the high number of breaching and boarding actions the Void Marines engage in, they possess a higher than average number of Melta guns and Hellguns. Many Marines also eschew using their autogun as their primary form of attack, resorting to close-quarters combat first. The Tetrarchan Void Marines also maintain a number of heavy weapons teams. However, they are dispersed sparsely throughout the regiment, and usually serve tactical, suppressive roles, rather than being utilised as anti-vehicle weapons. Heavy weapons teams of the Tetrarchan Void Marines favour Heavy Bolters, Autocannons, and Mortars. Armour Tetrarchan Void Marines' physical protection will very depending on the role of the specific unit, and sometimes even on the specific objective. However, due to their heavy infantry designation and relatively small numbers, the Void Marines in general sport better, or more protection than the standard Imperial Flak Armour. For example, single Void Marine, regardless of combat role, is issued with the 'Death Mask' helm, a fully enclosed and armoured helmet, containing rebreater and filtration mechanisms, as well as being fashioned into the image of the regiment's silver skull symbol. Marines on in-atmosphere ground deployment will likely wear standard Imperial Flak Armour with minor enhancements/extra protection. Marines assigned to ship-to-ground or airdrop assaults will usually be equipped with similar if not heavier armour than standard ground deployment Marines, sometimes taking the form of composite Carapace Armour, as well as Grav-Chutes. Marines on void patrol or ship-to-ship boarding actions will be equipped with full, atmospherically sealed Carapace Armour. Often, they will also carry substantial quantities life support equipment to negate the danger of oxygen failure on board an enemy vessel, as well as magnetising devices for any potential failure of onboard gravity. Notable Regiments Notable Personnel Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Tetrarchan Void Marines Feel free to add your own About the Tetrarchan Void Marines Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium Category:Light Infantry Regiments Category:Characters